One Night
by Lemonade69
Summary: Pure 100% Grade A lemon. The first part was written a few years ago so I apologize in advance for the meh-tier writing. I've also decided to merge my other fic "Vanilla Night" with this one, as I felt there wasn't much of a point to have separate fics. I've "touched up" the section featuring Fang and Vanille, and I'll give the same treatment to the first part when I am able to.
1. Lightning's Rendezvous

**LIGHTNING'S RENDEZVOUS.**

_**Oh dear me, what have I unleashed…?**_

_**This fic is my first lemony one-shot ever. I had wanted to write something about Lightning and Hope ever since I first played FFXIII.**_

_**I hope I didn't screw this up.**_

(Edit 10/2/14. This fic has not been changed since I first wrote it years ago)

It was a pleasant night on Gran Pulse, only a couple of days before the inevitable return to Cocoon to save the world. Hope's attraction for a certain l'Cie with strawberry colored hair had waxed to its fullest extent, but he had yet to gather his nerve to declare his love for her. There was one problem… she was a full seven years older than him. He knew that would be a problem, but he would have to get past that. He desired above all else to make her _his_, to claim her for himself.

They had made camp near a secluded thicket of trees. Fang and Vanille were busy preparing dinner for the night while Sazh and Snow were off doing simple missions in one of the nearby Oerban towns for some extra Gil. That meant that Lightning and Hope were essentially left to their own devices.

Hope spotted Lightning inspecting her gunblade in front of her tent and his heart instantly began to thunder in his chest. The moonlight bathed her in pale light which revealed her features, and Hope's heart thundered ever faster in his chest as he beheld her magnificent body.

She looked _divine_. Strawberry hair cut at shoulder-length, a lithe slender body, small but perfectly formed breasts, and toned legs that disappeared up her tantalizingly short skirt. Hope gazed upon her form with an insatiable lust that also threatened to wake an animalistic desire from within him.

Lightning noticed Hope's amateurish voyeurism, "Hope… why are you looking at me like that?" She withdrew slightly in veiled apprehension at Hope's obvious lust.

Hope remained silent, but his eyes glinted with a fire that awakened a carnal lust within Lightning herself. She looked into his eyes and subconsciously moved her hand up to her mouth, which seemed to spew tantric energy that fueled the now-growing sensuous lust between them.

Without warning Lightning pressed her mouth to Hope's and his tongue entered her mouth to sample the long-withheld flavors within.

_She tastes like strawberries, which complements her extravagant hair perfectly._

Their mouths broke contact only to draw vital oxygen, but that seemed to merely fuel the blazing cauldron of sexual energy within them. Hope locked his blue eyes with her pink eyes as she began to unfasten her shirt and bra in front of him. Hope noticed that his member was now rock solid and aching for entrance into the woman he had loved and desired with every fiber of his being.

After a few agonizing moments watching Lightning remove her shirt and bra, her small yet round and firm breasts were now exposed to the night air. Hope couldn't help but gaze upon the wondrous pearly orbs with a ravenous lust. Lightning offered one to him, which he greedily accepted like a starving infant. He began to suck on the nipple and bite around her tan-colored areola, which elicited a series of sultry moans from Lightning.

As Hope worked on her breasts, his right hand slowly gravitated down towards Lightning's skirt. He slipped his hand between her skirt and panties and found Lightning's swollen nub, which was quite noticeable through her underwear. He began to rub it in circles and as he did, Lightning arched her back and her hips began to buck against Hope's hand. He quickly withdrew his hand, grabbed her head, and crushed his lips against hers in another fiery kiss.

Lightning pulled Hope's simple shirt off and began to rub his back for a moment until her boiling carnal lust _demanded_ that she explore more of her forbidden lover's territory.

Lightning obeyed her body's desires and gradually unbuttoned Hope's shorts. He gasped in surprise at Lightning's initiative but he sought to remain dominant, since his primal self was now at the fore, his limbic system had assumed full control of all his faculties.

He stepped away from her and demanded that she remove her skirt. Lightning reluctantly obeyed as she slowly pulled her skirt down her perfectly toned legs. Her pink lace panties soon became visible, and Hope could see that Lightning's nether region was devoid of any pubic hair and she was _soaking wet_ underneath. She deftly removed her panties and exposed herself to the world. Hope was breathless as he gazed upon Lightning's dripping slit, but she wanted to give him the full viewing experience.

She lay down and opened her legs wide and Hope could do naught but stare at Lightning's perfectly formed pussy, which possessed exquisite pink and swollen labia that unfurled outward like a flower and her clit was already outside of its hood like a tortoise's head. She was completely receptive to him and Hope's member swelled to its maximum extent in anticipation of bringing their union to its climax, but Lightning had other plans…

She sat up and quickly removed Hope's pants and underwear, thus exposing his fully erect cock. It was of above average size and it was surrounded with a sheath of fine silver hair, like the hair on his head. Lightning was surprised at how someone of Hope's age would possess such an exquisitely formed penis, but then again this _was _her first time ever so how would she know otherwise?

Lightning wrapped her hand around him and began to pump up and down, which triggered Hope to moan loudly. She worked at it for a few minutes until Hope's moans began to get ragged and his cock began to swell even more. Once that happened, she suddenly stopped and lay down on her back.

Hope was swimming in euphoria until Lightning suddenly released him and lay down on her back. He opened his eyes and watched as Lightning spread her legs and asked in a very sultry tone, "You want me, yes?" Hope didn't need to speak as his cock conveyed all of his feelings for him.

He lowered himself down upon her, but before making entry he had to mention, "If you're in pain, let me know and I'll stop."

Lightning nodded her head slowly and motioned for Hope to continue.

He teased her by rubbing the tip of his cock up and down along Lightning's slick pussy and she grunted in sexual frustration, and her pussy seemed to quiver in kind. She wanted him.

Hope slowly buried himself up to the hilt inside Lightning, and he was taken aback by the wonderful sensation of Lightning's tight vagina, which was like thrusting into a velvet sheath slathered with copious amounts of butter or some other lubrication.

He continued to thrust inward until he felt resistance, and they looked into each other's eyes for a moment until Lightning nodded once more. He pushed forward, which caused Lightning to almost yell out in pain and reveal their lovemaking to Fang and Vanille, but fortunately she brought her arm to her mouth and bit down on it to silence herself. Blood began to flow freely from inside her as well as the new bite wound on her arm, but she ignored it as the pain below melted into pleasure.

Hope picked up the frequency of his thrusts for a moment until he suddenly pulled out. Lightning opened her eyes and purred, "What now, my love?"

"Roll over…" commanded Hope in a frighteningly husky voice.

She promptly rolled over and Hope buried his shaft into her again, but this time he settled his full body weight on her back and wrapped his right arm around her chest and neck, and then he began thrusting like a wild animal. As he forcefully thrust into her, he began kissing her right cheek as both of them began moaning out loud, not caring about who would catch them having sex.

Hope's wildest dreams were becoming fulfilled… he had claimed Lightning for himself. The culmination of their union was nigh…

After a few moments in this position, Hope began to moan loudly as he made several very deep thrusts right up against Lightning's cervix and she felt his cock jerk as he released his seed deep into her womb. When Lightning's orgasm hit, her walls clamped down upon him and milked every last drop of cream from his cock.

He continued to gently thrust into her as the sexual energy washed over them like a tide. In the wake of this tide, exhaustion set in like the sudden onset of winter's chill. Utterly spent, Hope's cock slid out of her which brought forth a small stream of their mixed fluids onto the soft grass under them.

Lightning stammered, "That was… you were… amazing!"

Hope innocently stated, "I love you _Claire_."

"I… love you too Hope." she hesitantly replied, but her thoughts were different,

_What the hell are you doing, Claire? You may have just been impregnated by a boy who is just on the cusp of adulthood._

Little did the two lovers know that both Fang and Vanille had "entertained" themselves while watching their entire sexual experience.

_**I feel so dirty…**_

_**Please review if you like it, but if you don't, I'll understand.**_


	2. Oerban Passion

**OERBAN PASSION**

_**Note: it's been several years since I've played any of the FFXIII games, so character personalities may be a bit OOC. I'm also quite a bit rusty at writing fanfics, since I haven't written much of anything since writing Lightning's Rendezvous when I was 16!**_

_Note: This used to be my **Vanilla Nights **lemon fic, but I decided to merge it with **Lightning's Rendezvous**._

_So now I give you the improved tale of Vanille and Fang's night of ecstasy._

On one steamy night on Gran Pulse, a white haired boy was busy humping the brains out of his pink-haired lover. They were blissfully ignorant of the two girls watching them from behind some bushes.

The red-haired girl whispered to her taller companion. "Fang... Wh... what are they doing?"

The innocent tone of the younger girl made Fang's heart flutter, for she has long lusted after her friend, not only for her child-like innocence but also for the perfect, lithe body she was blessed with.

"Vanille... honey. They are having sex." Fang replied bluntly. The younger girl's face turned a subtle shade of red at the mention of the word "sex". The noises coming from beyond the bush were growing louder, but not loud enough to awaken the rest of their companions, who were still fast asleep in their tents.

Vanille watched the two lovers intently as an idea popped into her mind. "Fang. _We_ should have sex." For as much as the young girl tried to hide it, the lust that Fang had for her was reciprocated in kind.

The girl who everyone perceived as being naïve and innocent actually concealed a primal and lustful hunger for the voluptuous goddess standing before her.

Fang's blood instantly froze when she heard those words. Her mind faltered and her heart thundered in her chest like an artillery barrage. She could only manage to stammer out, "O...ok..." Her dreams seemed to be coming true. And it was so fast and easy.

Both girls stepped closer and Fang was the one to initiate by grasping Vanille's shoulder, pulling her in close and crushing their lips together. As they made out, a small string of saliva trickled out from their mouths. They broke contact only to draw fresh breath, only to get right back into it.

After a good five minutes spent swapping saliva, Vanille broke away. She lowered her face a bit but her eyes remained fixed on Fang's. A sly smile crept across her angelic features as she raised her hands to her pink top. Fang stood there, transfixed, as her lover pulled the offending garment off over her head, slowly and deliberately. At first, Vanille teased her by stopping part way up, only exposing the lower half of her large, gleaming perfect tits.

Fang began to get pissed at the girl for teasing her like this, so she took a hold of Vanille's top and tore it off with one quick motion. She gave a surprised gasp as her wonderful tits became fully exposed to the moonlight.

"Oh Fang, why did you do that?" Vanille pleaded with feigned shock.

"You know why..." Fang replied as her hands moved toward Vanille's chest.

Vanille gasped and she licked her lips as Fang groped at her tits and played with her pink nipples with her thumbs. Her's breasts were a fair bit smaller than Fang's, but they were also a bit firmer and perkier. Eventually the younger girl felt a feeling of wetness develop in between her slim legs.

After a short time, Fang stopped and stepped back from Vanille. With one deft motion, she removed her blue sari and her black top. Her large tanned breasts heaved as she relished in her companion's enthralled expression as she beheld the magnificent orbs. The redhead also noticed that Fang's silken panties were soaked through as if she pissed herself. And so were hers.

Fang grasped the rim of Vanille's shorts and began to pull them down, when Vanille cupped her chin in her right hand and pulled her up for a quick kiss. Fang went back to work with removing her lover's garments. As she slowly pulled them down, she noticed that Vanille was completely clean-shaven and the slit between her legs glistened in the light of the full moon. Fang moved her nose close to Vanille's exposed pussy and took a nice sniff, sampling the long-withheld scents.

As the two girls prepared to take it to the next level, the noises coming from beyond the bushes stopped and the faint scent of mixed cum wafted over to the lovers. To any other, the scent would elicit a sense of revulsion, but to Fang and Vanille, it ignited the smouldering lust between them, such that it now turned into a superheated firestorm.

A fire sparked in Fang's eyes as she tackled her lover onto the grass, tore off her shorts, and descended onto her waiting folds with her tongue and fingers. Vanille nearly cried out as Fang's tongue attacked her throbbing clit and her fingers poked for entrance. However, Fang was surprised to feel resistance when she tried to insert her fingers into Vanille's virginal flower.

"You're still unspoiled?"

"I am..." Vanille replied breathlessly.

"But, why?" Fang wondered why Vanille hadn't "experimented" with any of the men in Oerba yet.

"For you."

Hearing Vanille's reason for her virginity made Fang's heart skip a beat and her blood run cold. But this sensation was quickly replaced by an all-consuming carnal feeling. It burned like the sun... It burned so much that Fang's fingers shook a little as they rested inside the redhead's vagina.

_She's saved herself... for me._

Vanille's body glistened with sweat and her hands gripped the grass like a vice as Fang's tongue worked wonders on her clit. She felt a twinge of pain as Fang's fingers broke through her maidenhead and entered her virgin depths. Fang's efforts were rewarded as her lover's slick walls clamped around her fingers and her clit swelled with blood. She began to thrust with the appendages. In and out. In and out...

After a few moments, Fang knew that she was being left out, in a sense. She looked up at Vanille and motioned for her black panties. The breathless vixen tried to obey, but her body wouldn't. It was too far gone in the depths of ecstasy to be functional.

"I... can't..." Vanille could barely manage to squeak those words out as her hips began to buck against Fang's face.

_She was close..._

Suddenly Vanille let go with a stifled cry and her legs nearly crushed Fang's head as her body quaked in orgasm. Her tight walls also clamped down on Fang's wonderful fingers as a liquid began to rush past them.

Anticipating what was coming next, Fang moved her mouth over her love's entrance, and she was rewarded by a hot stream of somewhat thick, clear liquid that spurted into her mouth. The taste of Vanille's juices was exquisite, almost like _vanilla_, in a way... also she was a bit taken aback by the force of the girl's ejaculation. Her orgasm was surprisingly fierce indeed.

But now it was her turn.

"Did you enjoy that, _my love_?" Fang asked as she swallowed a mouthful of her lover's hot cum.

"Y... yes I did." She was still reeling in her enormous orgasm.

"Now it's your turn." Fang replied, with a commanding tone.

With that, Fang pulled her wet panties off, exposing herself fully to the bright moonlight. Unlike Vanille, Fang was not entirely hairless below, a lone black strip of hair tracked up above her slit for just over an inch.

"You have hair down there?"

"Yes, I prefer to keep myself a bit natural. Plus the hair tickles a guy's cock as he goes in." A quick expression of shock crossed Vanille's features, but then she felt Fang's hands grasp her head and pull it toward her waiting pussy. Her clit was already poking out from its sheath and a drop of liquid dripped down her thigh. She was more than ready.

"I want you to do the same thing I did for you." And before Vanille could respond, Fang pulled on her lover's head and pressed it against her pussy. At first the girl didn't do anything, but then she felt a wet tongue make contact with her magnificent clit.

As Vanille's tongue swirled around Fang's clit, she stuck three fingers up her vagina. Unlike her own, Fang's was a bit looser and it didn't have the maidenhead that she had. Vanille knew that Fang has had many men in the time before.

She stopped for a second to ask a quick question. "Am I doing this right?"

"Yes, keep going!" Fang snapped back. Vanille went back to her ravishing of the raven-haired goddess. Her work soon bore fruit as Fang's hips began to rock back and forth, her clit sliding over Vanille's nose and eyes and back again.

Fang felt the sensation of pressure building up between her legs, and the wildfire of sensation provoked by her lover's ministrations caused her brain to nearly go blank and her body began to shake.

"I'm... going to..." Fang could only manage to say those words as her body momentarily convulsed like it was going through a quick seizure.

Fang grasped Vanille's head down so that she would entirely cover her large vulva with her mouth in order to catch the impending explosion. Vanille gasped out loud as a forceful stream of hot liquid sprayed out of Fang's urethra into her awaiting mouth as her hips continued to buck back and forth. Her throbbing clitoral erection flicked off of her lover's nose and a bit of the cum sprayed all over her face and hair.

The ordeal drained all energy out of Fang as her legs gave out and she dropped to the grass like a rock, with her cum still trickling out. Vanille gulped it down as she looked into Fang's eyes. They shared a wet, slobbering kiss, since she still had a bit of Fang's hot juice in her mouth. It tasted vaguely like piss, but it also had its own flavor.

Fang was the first to try to speak. "I... hope you enjoyed that."

"I did, very much." She licked her lips of what remained of Fang's juices.

"I just want you to know that..."

Vanille quickly interrupted Fang. "I _love _you, Oerba Yun Fang... Would you have me, from now 'til the end?"

"But..." Fang was taken aback. She knew the girl loved her, but she had no idea she _only _had love for her. It did make sense, why Vanille never laid with a man before being frozen in crystal all those years ago.

"Would you?" the young girl produced a beautiful crystal ring from her pocket. Fang's heart melted at the sight of the incredible gems and the declaration of her love.

"_Yes._"

**THE END**


End file.
